


Voyage au bout du livre

by Luscinus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Books, intertextuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscinus/pseuds/Luscinus
Summary: Le jeune Malo Fady se retrouve aspiré dans le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il va entamer un petit périple pour comprendre comment rentrer chez lui.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Voyage au bout du livre

Que faisais-je là? Comment était-ce possible? Quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer pourquoi, alors que j'ouvrais un simple livre, il a fallu que je me fasse aspirer à l'intérieur?

Je sais, cette histoire est totalement étrange. Je dirais même, c'est aussi abracadabrant qu'effrayant. C'était ahurissant que moi, Malo Fady, je me retrouvais dans un livre. Ce livre en question racontait une histoire fantaisiste de magie, d'imaginaire créatif, d'êtres irréels sur une lointaine planète et autres choses du même genre. Me voilà maintenant errant sans but dans des paysages colorés. Je sentis alors qu'un grand vertige m'envahissait. Il fallait se ressaisir. C'est ainsi que je me mis en route, j'ai parcouru de grandes plaines où gambadaient des sortes d'étranges chevreuils ou cerfs sans bois, il y avait aussi de drôles d'escargots polymorphes, de tigres très sauvages et d'autres créatures incongrues. Alors qu'un grand tigre s'avançait dangereusement vers moi, un cavalier en armure chargea le fauve et, brandissant une longue épée acérée, le trancha de tout son long alors qu'il bondissait sur ma pauvre personne.

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici jeune homme? Tu sais, tu dois avoir une bonne étoile qui veille sur toi, si je n'étais pas en retard, je n'aurais pas eu à couper par les plaines et ce tigre t'aurait dévoré.

\- J'ignore totalement ce que je fais en ces lieux, répondis-je. J'ai simplement ouvert un livre et je me suis retrouvé dans un monde qui m'est tout à fait inconnu.

\- Alors ça, c'est vraiment étrange. Tu dois sûrement être de ceux qui vivent dans un autre monde, alors qu'ils viennent d'ici, et qui ne maîtrisent pas leur pouvoir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas de magie ou autres dons surnaturels. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai dix-huit ans et que quand bien même j'en serais doté, de ces pouvoirs, je devrais normalement en être au courant depuis longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon, tu apprendras. Aie patience.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris, remarquai-je, ce genre d'événement est-il monnaie courante chez vous?

\- Pas du tout, ton cas me semble vraiment unique, mais sache qu'ici il y a peu de choses inexplicables et avec tout ce que j'ai pu voir presque plus rien ne me surprend, c'est presque comme si le mot impossible n'existait plus.

Il me fit ensuite monter sur son cheval et me mena à la ville la plus proche. Durant le trajet, il me raconta qu'il était un chevalier solitaire en quête de gloire, un mercenaire serviable, mais que hélas il n'était pas encore assez connu pour se voir confier de grandes missions. Une fois arrivés à destination, nous entrâmes dans ce qui semblait être une taverne et mon sauveur commanda à manger. Pendant le repas, il m'expliqua le fonctionnement du pays, des villes, leurs emplacements, il me montra quelle était la monnaie utilisée, m'expliqua la valeur de chaque pièce et m'en donna même quelques-unes par pure humanité.

J'ai ensuite fait le tour de la ville. C'était une petite ville plutôt gaie, son architecture avait un style médiéval, mais tout y était clair et propre, au contraire du Moyen-Âge tel qu'on nous l'avait montré. Cet endroit avait l'air prospère, vu que je ne remarquai aucun signe apparent de pauvreté, il n'y avait aucun mendiant, pas une maison ne se trouvait en mauvais état, les gens semblaient tous bien portants, aucun ne portait d'habits abîmés, tout le monde était souriant, il faisait bon vivre ici. Ce qui me frappa le plus fut l'allure des gardes, c'étaient de véritables colosses en armures, armés de lances et d'épées, leur regard semblait balayer la globalité et voir les faits et gestes de chacun, ils étaient aux aguets, prêt à dégainer à la moindre suspicion. En effet, j'appris plus tard que le pays où je me trouvai était en guerre, et l'ennemi avait des espions et des mercenaires partout.

Il se faisait tard, le jour commençait à décliner et je senti que j'avais besoin de repos, je me rendis donc à l'auberge la plus proche et payai une chambre, avant de monter me coucher, j'entendis un homme qui hélait les gens, piqué de curiosité, je m'approchai. Il s'agissait d'un de ces hommes jouant au célèbre jeu des trois bols et de la bille en bois, dans le but de piéger les plus naïfs. Les paris montaient, les gens jetaient leur argent et l'homme se remplissait les poches. Les cris fusaient.

\- A droite!

\- Non, à gauche!

\- Moi aussi à gauche!

\- C'est truqué!

\- Tout au milieu! m'exclamai-je.

\- Vous êtes sûr jeunot? répondit il.

\- J'ose!

Il souleva le bol du milieu, il n'y avait rien.

\- Perdu gamin.

\- Bravo, vous m'avez eu, dis-je en lui serrant vigoureusement la main, je suis beau joueur, je reconnais que vous êtes le meilleur.

Mais, tandis que je lui serrais la main, un petit objet tomba de sa manche et roula par terre. Un lourd silence se fit dans toutes la pièce, j'offris à l'homme mon plus beau sourire de victoire, c'était la bille. Comme d'un seul homme, les gens, à grands cris, se ruèrent sur l'arnaqueur, l'empoignèrent et voulurent le rouer de coups. Alertés par le tumulte, des gardes arrivèrent, calmèrent la foule, frappèrent les plus récalcitrants, redistribuèrent les sommes volées, je fus même récompensé pour ma coopération, et embarquèrent le fauteur de trouble.

Je fus abondamment félicité pour ma clairvoyance et les joueurs me remercièrent d'avoir déjoué le sale tour de cet escroc. Une fois que les remerciements à mon égard et les insultes envers le voleur s'étaient tus, je pus enfin aller dormir.

Le lendemain, je me mis en quête d'un moyen de retourner chez moi. Alors que je cherchais ce qui pourrait sembler à une bibliothèque, car je supposais que j'y trouverais des chercheurs, savants et autres érudits, mon chemin croisa celui du sympathique chevalier de la veille qui était en compagnie d'autres guerriers. Tous trouvèrent ma situation singulière, ils se concertèrent puis m'indiquèrent ce qui, si je me souviens bien, était une académie en espérant que le supérieur, homme d'une grande science, pourrait trouver la réponse à mon problème. Je m'y rendis et discutai longuement avec ce maître qui était très intéressé par mon cas, il voulait savoir d'où je venais, comment j'étais arrivé là, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait ressentir lors de ce voyage involontaire, si j'étais encore en possession du livre … Je lui répondis aussi franchement et poliment que possible. Pour mon malheur, il ne savait pas comment faire pour résoudre mon problème, mais il me confia qu'à la capitale se trouvait la plus riche bibliothèque de tout le pays et aussi les plus grands savants et docteurs, il était convaincu qu'eux seuls étaient à même de m'aider. C'est ainsi que mon périple commença. Avec ce qui me restait d'argent, j'achetai une carte du pays, des vivres, un sac de voyage pour les transporter, et une longue dague pour me défendre le cas échéant et je partis à pied.

Je ne sais combien de jours dura ce voyage, mais il me parut interminable. Je parcourais les routes du matin au soir, quelques fois je fus abordé par toutes sortes de voleurs, certains fuyaient dès lors que je sortais ma dague, la plupart passaient leur chemin parce que j'étais pour eux une cible insignifiante, mais une fois je compris ce qu'était la douleur. C'était le soir, je m'installais à quelques mètres de la route quand deux hommes arrivèrent, ils me demandèrent poliment de leur donner tout argent ou objet de valeur, en guise de réponse je sortis ma dague. A la vue de l'arme, ils se mirent à rire, puis il prirent chacun un bâton qu'ils avaient dans le dos et me rouèrent de coups pour «m'apprendre les bonnes manières» et partirent avec mes vivres.

Quand je fus enfin arrivé la beauté de la ville me frappa, elle était indescriptible. En interrogeant les gardes, je parvins à trouver la bibliothèque, j'y entrai. A l'intérieur, un homme en noir me salua et me fit signe de le suivre. D'un large geste, il me montra l'étendue des écrits que ce lieu recelait en affirmant que la solution à mon problème s'y trouvait, il restait à savoir où et comment la distinguer des autres ouvrages. Je remarquai que sur une petite table à part reposait un livre qui semblait avoir été posé là comme pour être ouvert, ce que je fis. J'y fus aspiré.

Me revoilà transporté dans une autre œuvre et je n'avais plus que mes vêtements avec moi, ni mon sac, ni ma dague ne m'avaient suivi. A première vue, le paysage me sembla quelque peu ressemblant à celui que je venais à peine de quitter bien qu'il était plus diversifié. Dans ce monde étranger, une végétation multicolore se mêlait avec des animaux pour le moins singuliers. Des moutons paissaient avec des sortes de bœufs géants et poilus et d'autres bêtes indescriptibles et fort malodorantes, de très gros dindons dorés se pavanaient tandis que de drôles de lapins blancs sautaient dans tous les sens. Je vis un petit animal tout rose ressemblant à une adorable petite peluche, mais je subis une dure désillusion quand il ouvrit une gueule faisant bien dix fois sa taille pour avaler un étrange daim sans bois qui possédait deux têtes et deux paires de pattes avant. De nouveau, il me fallait me mettre en marche. C'est ainsi que je découvris une ville aux couleurs douces et dont la partie du ciel qui la surplombait était coloré en rose. J'interrogeai un homme qui m'avait tout l'air d'être une sentinelle et lui demanda où je pourrais trouver des hommes de grand savoir. Il m'indiqua le château de la ville et me conseilla de me présenter à l'entrée pour y soumettre ma requête. Je fis comme il m'a été préconisé et l'on me présenta à un homme plutôt âgé et ébouriffé. Il était à la fois surpris et intéressé par ma situation, tout en me faisant un exposé du monde où j'ai été, malgré moi, transporté, ses nations, peuples… il me dirigea vers son bureau tout en me conseillant d'être sur mes gardes car selon lui « ces derniers temps, le Château était d'humeur farceuse ». Une fois arrivés dans son bureau, il m'indiqua un fauteuil.

\- Bien, commença-t-il, alors tu t'appelles Malo Fady et tu as été transféré involontairement dans un livre qui t'a lui même envoyé dans un autre livre alors que tu cherchais le moyen de rentrer chez toi, c'est cela ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Parfait, continuons. Je ne sais ni le pourquoi, ni le comment de ce qui t'est arrivé, mais j'ai peut-être une théorie quant à la solution.

\- Vraiment? Vous avez là toute mon attention, alors qu'est-ce?

\- Si ce sont des livres qui t'ont fait voyager, il est possible que ce soit la réponse. Je suppose que le dernier livre que tu as ouvert est bien spécifique et différent des autres. A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que ce monde là et celui que tu a visité il y a peu sont ceux des livres que tu as ouverts et il semble qu'ils aient des points communs, comme si l'un découlait de l'autre.

\- Si je comprends bien, il faudrait que je trouve un ouvrage qui soit inspiré ou aie inspiré celui-ci pour retourner d'où je viens. Mais si cela me renvoie ailleurs, il me faudrait inlassablement réitérer le processus.

\- Je pense que c'est cela même, mais malheureusement ce n'est qu'une théorie et je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir de toute façon, essayer.

Sur ces mots, nous allâmes d'un pas ferme et décidé dans la bibliothèque du Château. Elle était belle, vaste et bien fournie mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'étonna, car s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était de voir que les livres étaient capables de flotter dans les airs et de se mouvoir par eux mêmes. Mon accompagnateur, qui avait tout l'air d'une sorte de grand maître âgé et érudit, me désigna un petit bureau et une chaise et me demanda de m'y installer. Puis, d'une voix forte et autoritaire, il ordonna aux livres de venir se positionner sur le bureau, s'ouvrir puis regagner leur place, chacun son tour en un flot continu. Les livres, dociles, s'exécutèrent et je vis rapidement se former devant moi une longue file d'attente de textes démarrant du fond de la salle, s'ouvrant sous mes yeux et reprenant chacun sa place en passant sur les côtés religieusement, comme une véritable procession. Au début, cela me fascinait et m'impatientait en même temps, ne me remettant pas totalement de la vue de ces livres volant et désireux que j'étais de pouvoir peut-être enfin retourner chez moi. Mais les livres défilaient, le temps passait, sans que jamais quelque chose ne se produisît. Au fur et à mesure que les textes passaient devant moi, je sentais que, pas à pas, l'espoir me quittait. Il était comme un feu de cheminée qui se meurt, refroidissant la maison. Je fis part de mes impressions au maître qui m'avait si attentivement écouté. Celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il décida d'entreprendre un tour de toutes les bibliothèques de la région, du pays, du monde si besoin, car selon lui il en allait de son honneur et de l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même, de résoudre ce véritable mystère et nous nous mîmes de ce pas en route.

Nous voyageâmes ainsi, de bibliothèques en académies, d'académies en archives, d'archives en collectionneurs … Chaque lieu visité était à la fois intéressant et unique, rien ne se ressemblait. Le seul point commun de tous ces endroits, c'est que chacune de nos visites s'étaient soldées par un échec. Mais cependant, mon guide ne se laissait jamais abattre, il se souvint même que dans un autre pays de ce monde il y avait un maître de conférences, collectionneur de textes et vieille connaissance. C'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes au Château et que, par la magie d'étranges portails de téléportation, nous parcourûmes en une fraction de seconde la très longue distance entre ces deux pays. Nous étions dans une immense ville très dense aux tons dorés, je me laissais guider au travers des rues et nous fîmes notre entrée dans un imposant bâtiment rempli de salles de réunion en tous genres. Nous franchîmes le seuil de la plus grande d'entre elles pendant que le vieil ami de mon accompagnateur était en train de conclure son exposé sur l'histoire du vin dans le pays. Il le clôtura par ces mots: «Ainsi le vin, durant des siècles, demeura la boisson de prédilection de nos ancêtres» et il fut abondamment applaudi pour sa performance. Quand il sortit, nous le saluâmes et lui fîmes part de mon problème. Il nous répondit qu'il avait sûrement l'ouvrage, étant donné qu'il possédait, en matière de textes, la collection la plus vaste jamais acquise. Il nous invita chez lui et appela son responsable de bibliothèque, c'était un homme vêtu de noir qui dégageait une étrange impression de déjà vu. Ce dernier fut ordonné de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque personnelle du maître des lieux afin d'y trouver le texte pouvant me sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel j'étais. Une fois sur les lieux, je lui adressai la parole:

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur, mais il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés au paravent. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de vivre quelque chose que j'ai déjà lu.

\- Cela est bien possible, nous vivons dans un temps où tout a déjà été dit, tout a déjà été écrit. Nous sommes nés des siècles trop tard pour créer de la nouveauté, le moindre de nos mots est pure tautologie.

\- Mais revenons aux livres, lesquels sont susceptibles de m'aider?

\- Au vu de votre problème je dirais un seul, mais il m'est pour l'heure inconnu et donc c'est une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Qu'est ce livre-ci?

\- Il s'agit d'un recueil d'épopées locales.

Je l'ouvris, rien ne se passa.

\- Et celui-là?

\- C'est la biographie d'un de nos héros nationaux.

Je l'ouvris, rien non plus ne se passa.

\- Quel est celui-ci?

\- C'est un ouvrage rare sur les mondes nous entourant.

Je l'ouvris, de même encore rien ne se passa.

\- Et qu'en est il de ce livre là?

\- Celui-là est un traité sur la possible véracité des légendes.

Je l'ouvris, un livre en tomba.

\- Alors ça c'est amusant, dis-je, un livre dans un livre.

\- C'est étrange, je ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il peut contenir?

\- En toute sincérité, pas la moindre.

\- Voilà une chose bien surprenante.

Il était recouvert d'une protection en cuir.

Je voulus l'ouvrir, elle résista.

Je recommençai, elle céda.

J'ouvris le livre, il m'aspira.

Là, c'était différent, il me semblait que j'étais bien dans notre monde, la Terre, mais à une époque très reculée. J'étais à proximité d'une montagne, ne sachant où aller, je m'y dirigeai. Soudainement, une créature tout droit sortie des légendes ou des enfers, les deux n'étant pas dans l'absolu incompatibles, jaillit des cieux, fendit l'air, se posa avec violence sur la montagne et se mit à pousser un hurlement des plus horrible mêlant la majesté du cri de l'aigle, la puissance du rugissement du lion et la malfaisance du sifflement du serpent, un dragon. A sa vue je fus saisi d'une immense frayeur, un frisson de peur me parcourut la colonne vertébrale et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je fus incapable de détourner le regard, j'étais paralysé.

La bête avait des yeux reptiliens dont la couleur n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un feu ardent, comme le foyer des forges et des haut-fourneaux. On pouvait y lire la force, l'intelligence et la cruauté. Le temps que dura ce croisement des regards me paraissait interminable, j'étais glacé d'effroi. Les secondes duraient des heures, je croyais que chaque instant qui passait allait être le dernier.

C'est alors qu'un homme arriva. Il s'agissait, à n'en pas douter, d'un guerrier hors pair tant il était grand et fort. Son regard traduisait quant à lui le courage, la vaillance, la détermination et la pugnacité. Il s'avança, sortit son arme et, élevant la voix, interpella le monstre comme s'il le provoquait en duel. La bête répondit par un jet de flamme, le combat commença. Les deux adversaires faisaient preuve d'une même rage, d'une même ténacité car tous deux savaient parfaitement que l'issue de ce combat ne pouvait être uniquement que la mort d'un des deux protagonistes. Le duel durait, tant les adversaires étaient égaux en force, en résistance et en persévérance. Chaque crachat enflammé était évité, chaque coup de patte ou de gueule était esquivé, chaque fois le fer était paré. Il arrivait parfois que l'un parvienne à blesser l'autre, mais cela ne semblait jamais l'affecter comme si, noyé dans l'ivresse du combat, ils étaient, tous deux, devenus insensible à la douleur. Spectateur involontaire, je contemplais impuissant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Cela me tétanisait, j'étais stupéfait, pétrifié, mais aussi étrangement émerveillé de pouvoir assister à ce que mon imagination avait déjà rêvé.

On se serait cru au cœur d'une vieille épopée mythique avec un grand héros doté d'une force et d'un courage inhumain, que rien ni personne ne saurait arrêter et un ennemi gigantesque, monstrueux, cruel et mortellement dangereux dont le combat, quel que soit le vainqueur, se grave à jamais dans la légende et résonne à jamais dans l'éternité. Quand tout à coup, à force de blessures infligées par son adversaire, malgré sa force, sa rage et sa puissance, le dragon, dans un dernier cri guerrier qui me glaça jusqu'à la moelle, succomba. Lorsque le corps inerte du montre s'écroula sur la terre, je senti le sol trembler sous mes pieds. C'est alors que l'homme fit quelque chose d'horrible, mais qui me rappelait étrangement une vieille légende. En effet, il lacéra le flan de la bête, et se recouvrit le corps du sang du vaincu, lui donnant un aspect des plus effrayants puis il lança un terrible hurlement belliqueux presque bestial. Un éclair zébra le ciel et un orage éclata.

C'en fut trop pour moi, je m'enfuis. Je courus plus vite et plus longtemps que jamais je n'avais pu, tant était grande la peur que j'avais eu en voyant ce combat d'une effrayante et horrible beauté.

Je couru donc sous une pluie battante qui me brouillait la vue et me glaçait, mes vêtements étaient collés à ma peau et gênaient ma course. Soudain, je repérai au loin une lumière. Égaré que j'étais, cette lueur me redonna confiance, je rassemblai mes dernières forces et couru vers elle qui me guidait comme un phare. Ce fut détrempé et essoufflé que je parvins à l'endroit, il s'agissait d'une grotte sommairement aménagée de quelques tabourets, d'un lit ayant des herbes pour matelas et une fourrure en guise de couverture, de petits coffres de rangement et d'un feu qui trônait en son centre. Je m'approchai du feu pour me sécher quand un homme encapuchonné et tout de noir vêtu sortit de l'ombre, me faisant sursauter ce qui, bizarrement, semblait l'amuser.

\- Qui êtes-vous, m'enquis-je, pour ainsi effrayer les voyageurs ?

\- Et qui es-tu, toi, jeune homme, rétorqua-t-il, pour ainsi t'inviter chez autrui ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un égaré qui erre sans but dans une contrée qu'il ne connaît pas et qui ignore totalement comment il s'y est retrouvé.

\- Moi, je suis un solitaire, pour le reste tu apprendras en temps voulu, mais sache que je ne refuse jamais l'asile à ceux qui se perdent. Je te propose donc de t'héberger pour cette nuit et de partager mon repas de ce soir. Pour être honnête, je dirais que tu m'intrigues, parle-moi de toi s'il te plaît.

\- Merci, vous êtes bien bon.

Nous mangeâmes et je lui racontais toutes les péripéties que j'avais subies, et il m'écoutait d'un air à la fois surpris et profondément intéressé.

\- Tout cela est passionnant, me dit-il, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je pense à tout ce que tu as enduré juste en ouvrant un livre. Es-tu un grand amateur de lectures ? Si oui, j'espère que cette expérience ne t'aura pas dégoûté du plaisir littéraire.

\- En effet, j'aime bien lire un peu de tout, même si je dois avouer que j'ai plus un faible pour les romans de fictions et de fantastique. Mais pour me poser une telle question, je suppose que vous même êtes un grand lecteur.

\- Bravo, fit-il plutôt amusé, tu m'as démasqué. Je lis de tout moi aussi à la seule condition que ce soit bien écrit. Pour moi, la chose a moins de valeur que la manière dont elle est présentée. Je suis persuadé qu'une belle plume, si elle s'applique bien, sera capable de rendre sublimes les choses les plus atroces.

\- Cela est bien vrai, répondis-je, il est beaucoup plus agréable de lire quelque chose s'il y a la finesse de l'écriture ainsi qu'une grande dextérité dans l'emploi des figures de style. Je préférerais mille fois lire une fin de héros écrite de cette façon: « Dans le fracas des combats, le déchaînement des enfers, il rendit l'âme en croisant le fer ». Mais j'apprécie aussi quand il y a des intertextualités et autres signes ou symboles cachés à découvrir.

\- C'est assez intéressant en effet, on a l'impression de jouer avec les textes, de faire un travail de truffiers qui fouillent les mots pour déceler des trésors, le tout en évitant de toujours vouloir interpréter chaque chose au plus haut sens et trouver des sens cachés là où le texte ne dit que ce qu'il montre. Mais trêve de paroles, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose dans mes caisses. Je suis sûr que tu sauras l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Il posa son morceau de viande, se leva, alla vers une caisse en me faisant signe de le suivre, ce que je fis, et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des livres, des tas de livres enveloppés dans du papier de peur qu'ils ne s'abîment. Il y avait de tout, des chefs d’œuvres littéraires, de la mythologie, des traites d'histoire, des biographies, des comptes rendus archéologiques et bien d'autres choses encore. J'avais sous mes yeux l'équivalent d'une bibliothèque assez petite quoique bien riche.

\- Comment avez vous fait pour en obtenir autant? M'enquis-je.

\- C'est assez simple, certains proviennent de ma collection personnelle, d'autres me viennent d'amis chers qui, se trouvant dans l'incapacité de lire m'en ont fait cadeau. Pour les autres, comment dire, je les pris à des gens assez fortunés qui ne lisent pas, mais qui les affichent de façon ostentatoire pour se donner l'illusion d'une culture, à eux comme à leur proches. Puisqu'ils ne les utilisent pas, autant que je les prenne, moi au moins je les lirais et il pourront alors livrer tout leurs trésors. Quant à ces riches qui les utilisent pour tromper le monde, leur imposture est dévoilée, la vérité éclate au grand jour! Excuse moi si je m'emporte, mais je suis une sorte de lecteur idéaliste, un justicier à ma manière, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

\- C'est passionnant, mais cependant une question me taraude. Ce pourrait-il que dans tous ces ouvrages il se trouve celui qui puisse m'aider?

\- Je t'avoue que je n'en aie aucune idée, mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Je mets tous mes livres à ton entière disposition, fais comme chez toi.

Je me mis donc à chercher parmi ce trésor inestimable. Serais-ce ce petit livre à la couverture rouge et aux pages or? Non. Et celui-ci avec un triangle seul sur la première de couverture? Non plus. Ces aventures d'un géant? Ce duo d'historiens? Ce recueil de poésie? Ce traité sur les relations?Toujours pas. Au bout d'un moment, après des heures de recherche, je commençais à baisser les bras. Démoralisé je voulu faire volte-face, je perdis l'équilibre et m'étala de tout mon long sur le sol, la figure contre un livre ouvert que pourtant je n'avais pas vu. Il m'aspira.

Je me retrouvais dans un endroit si sombre que je n'y voyais goutte, si bien que je devinai dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu clos et couvert. Soudain, comme voulue par une puissance supérieure, la lumière se fit. J'étais dans une bibliothèque démesurée. Tout y était si clair qu'il n'y avait aucune ombre, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, lampe ou autre source de lumière.

La bibliothèque était tellement immense qu'elle paraissait infinie. Partout, toutes sortes de livres trônaient sur des étagères de bois blanc et, à quelques endroits se trouvaient de petites tables rondes avec quelques chaises où l'on pouvait lire à sa guise. L'endroit était tel qu'aucun mot dans notre langage ne pourrait le définir précisément, c'était immense, écrasant, vertigineux, mirifique.

Un léger frottement derrière moi me coupa dans mon admiration. Je me retournai et vis un homme de pied en cap revêtu de noir, il me souriait.

\- Qui êtes vous, lui dis-je, et quel est cet endroit?

\- Tu es ici dans la bibliothèque universelle, là se trouve tout écrit qui est et qui fut sur Terre. Quant à savoir qui je suis, tu dois sans doute en avoir une idée.

\- Vous êtes donc l'homme qui m'a été donné de rencontrer par trois fois, peu avant que je trouve un livre me faisant «basculer» ?

\- Exactement. Et laisse moi deviner, tu te demandes ce qui au final t'es arrivé et comment tu as fait pour ainsi passer d'un livre à l'autre, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est cela même.

\- Je vais t'expliquer. Tu as été aspiré par un livre que tu lisais, ce phénomène est dû au fait qu'il est possible d'être plongé dans un ouvrage afin d'y aller et venir comme bon nous semble. Que tu aie pu aller ainsi d'un premier écrit à un second vient des intertextualités. Tu le sais sans doute, il est extrêmement fréquent qu'un livre fasse référence à un autre livre, de ce fait chaque ouvrage est lié à bien d'autres, antérieurs ou postérieurs. Donc, c'est grâce aux intertextualité que ton voyage entre les livres a pu avoir lieu.

\- Si je comprend bien, j'ai pu me plonger dans un livre et j'ai réussi, tout seul, à déceler des intertextualités pour en faire des portes faisant communiquer les livres afin d'accéder à cet endroit unique d'où l'on peut se replonger de plus belle dans n'importe quel écrit! Je suis donc un génie, un surhumain!

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir d'abord apprendre, en tout premier lieu, à rabattre de sa superbe. Si tu es ici, c'est parce que je te l'ai permis. C'est moi qui t'ai guidé pour te montrer où se trouvaient des intertextualités et donc qui t'ai mené en ces lieux. La seule action que tu a pu accomplir uniquement de toi même dans tout cela, c'est de franchir les intertextualités préalablement désignées.

\- Tout cela m'a l'air d'une initiation. Mais pourquoi donc?

\- Tu a pu effectuer ce voyage en étant aidé, car sinon tu te serai perdu et aurai confondu fiction et réalité. Il va falloir que tu apprenne à dépasser la lecture littérale d'un texte pour découvrir une lecture littéraire. Tu va devoir te rendre compte qu'une histoire n'est rien d'autre que de l'encre sur du papier créant des mots qui font écho à d'autres mots, et que ça ne veut pas rien dire.

\- Ainsi cela était une formation?

\- En quelque sorte oui. Quand tu maîtrisera la lecture littéraire et le jeu intertextuel, tu pourra voyager dans les livres comme bon te semble, trouver des sens cachés et de nouvelles intertextualités. Tu pourra aussi faire comme moi et guider ceux qui se perdent.

\- Bien, l'entraînement peut-il commencer par réussir à rentrer chez moi?

\- Fort bien. Pour cela, il faut que tu crée une distance entre toi et le livre. Concentre toi et sens cette distance. Opère un recul sur l’œuvre.

Je fis comme l'homme me préconisait. Je me mis à distance du texte, je sentais cette distance en moi, et je m'extirpai de cette bibliothèque, puis de l'histoire précédente, puis de l'autre et du livre que je tenais entre mes mains, chez moi.

Un réveil sonna, me faisant sursauter. La réalité me revint à l'esprit, c'était le matin, je devais aller en cours et au vu de l'heure, j'allais être en retard. Je me dépêchai donc, il ne fallait aucun retard, surtout lors de la première semaine de l'année.

A moitié essoufflé, j'entrai en classe alors que le dernier allait fermer la porte. Je pris une place et leva les yeux vers un homme tout de noir vêtu, le professeur.

\- Bonjour, commença-t-il, je suis M. … votre professeur de littérature. La première leçon de cette année portera sur le jeu intertextuel.


End file.
